<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks Fly by Across_The_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467587">Sparks Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Across_The_Sea/pseuds/Across_The_Sea'>Across_The_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Smut in future chapters, and goes through ME1, more tags to be added later, set before ME1, they just don't know yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Across_The_Sea/pseuds/Across_The_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara Odell is a mechanic brought onto a special project between the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. Decimus is a technician from Palaven brought onto the same project. Who knew joining a turian/human ship project would drag them both into helping save the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've had this idea for a Mass Effect fic in my head for a while now. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking shit!” Kiara cursed as the wires she was working on sparked and sprayed sparks across her arm. </p>
<p>“Odell! You better get that ship working or I’m gonna dock your pay!” her boss, a portly man that reminded Kiara of a volus, named Tomas yelled at her from across the garage.</p>
<p>“You barely pay me as it is.” Kiara grumbled as she fiddled with the wires again, whooping in victory when the cruiser she was working on hummed to life. She lived for hearing a ship humming to life after everyone thought it was done for good.</p>
<p>“Good work kid. A little paint and we’ll sell that baby for fifty thousand credits,” Tomas said, waddling over to her. Tomas could be described as a stereotype for used car salesmen for cruisers. </p>
<p>“Fifty?! Tommy this old girl only has a few more years in her. The only ones that would take this are the quarians and even then this might be too old for them!”</p>
<p> Kiara could usually look past her boss’s sleazy overcharging but this was going too far. Before Tomas could answer the garage entrance bell chimed as a familiar redhead entered the shop.</p>
<p>“Jane!” Kiara cried gleefully as she hopped off the cruiser and charged at her old childhood best friend. She hadn’t seen Jane Shepard since she left for her N training.</p>
<p>“Hey Ki, it’s been too long,” Shepard chuckled as she hugged the shorter ginger. While both women had red hair Shepard’s was more of a crimson while Kiara’s was a soft red. </p>
<p>“What brings you here? I thought you were waiting to be deployed,” Kiara asked, letting Shepard go and laughing when she realized her grease stained shirt left a couple shiny marks on Shepard’s armor.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, the Alliance is working on a new project and are looking for engineers. I suggested you and offered to extend the offer to you personally.” </p>
<p>Kiara’s omni-tool beeped as Shepard sent her a file. Kiara pulled up the file and raised an eyebrow at the files’ contents. The Alliance was planning on building a ship with the turian Hierarchy? </p>
<p>“Wow Jane, this is some big time stuff. You sure you want little ol me working with the big boys?” Kiara teased but inside she was giddy. While she did join the Alliance with Jane, she was discharged after a landmine took her leg. Since then she went into the mechanics field and worked on ships even though with her new prosthetic she could probably be reinstated.</p>
<p>“That depends, can you work with Turians?”</p>
<p>Kiara had a feeling this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't realize how hard it would be naming turians until I had to start looking up name ideas! XD</p>
<p>Enjoy this next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decimus looked up from his omni-tool at his group of friends. While he definitely wanted to accept the job, the scowls and huffs of his friends made it obvious they didn't like the idea.</p>
<p>"What is the hierarchy thinking? Working on a ship with the Alliance? This isn't going to end well," his friend Maximus snorted as he downed the rest of his drink. Decimus had known Maximus since they were fifteen and while they usually saw eye to eye, he knew his friend held a grudge against the humans.</p>
<p>"I just think it's not going to work. Does the Alliance even work with the same materials?" Cassia added. She had received a similar request to join the project as a pilot but she denied the request without even looking at the file.</p>
<p>"Their older models aren't but their recent models use more similar materials," Decimus explained as he looked at the request again. </p>
<p>"You're not seriously considering it are you?" Cassia's brow plate rose in question. </p>
<p>"Why not? The pay is good and I'll be working with the latest tech." While Decimus didn't mind his job as a programmer, he usually worked with older omni-tool models or vi systems. If he takes this job he'd be working with or even making the newest programs and tech.</p>
<p>"I bet the humans will claim the finished project as theirs and the turian help will just get brushed aside, you shouldn't do it," Maximus said as he stood up. Cassia soon followed suit and Decimus was left alone with his quickly cooling cup of kava. He read over the file one more time before closing the file and sending a message to his boss.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Kiara tossed her duffle bag on a free bunk as the rest of the human team got settled into their new living quarters. She could hear the turian team in the next room settling in as well. As soon as she finished stuffing her clothes into her footlocker she made her way out of there and into the mess hall; there was only so much whining about working with turians she could take. </p>
<p>She expected the mess hall to be empty since everyone was settling in but at one of the tables sat a turian. His carapace was a grey almost silver color while his colony markings were a deep purple. From where Kiara stood she could see his markings consisted of two lines under each eye curving down to his mouth and a diamond shape on the top of his crest. Kiara had seen many turians while living on the Citadel but she had never seen markings like his. The turian must have sensed her staring as he looked up from his omni-tool and looked at her. Even from here she could see his eyes were an ice blue color. </p>
<p>Kiara gave him a short wave as she made her way to the levo cabinet to grab herself a granola bar. She considered sitting at a free table but she knew she'd get bored quickly without someone to talk to so she turned on her heel and headed to the table with the turian.</p>
<p>"Hey, room for one more?" </p>
<p>The turian looked up at her with what Kiara guessed was surprise. She had never really seen a turian surprised so she didn't really know.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, I'm just going over the plans for this project again. I'm Decimus Gaius, programming and technician" he said as she sat down. </p>
<p>"Kiara Odell, mechanics and engineering. This plan is pretty ambitious. A ship made with human and turian tech will definitely be one of a kind." </p>
<p>Decimus's mandibles flared as he grinned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can't wait to see what they're planning on adding to this."</p>
<p>Kiara could feel herself grin; finally, someone that shared her excitement.</p>
<p>"From what I've heard it's going to be a frigate class ship, my specialty and preferred ship type," Kiara gushed, taking a bite of her granola bar. Decimus chuckled at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"I'm more of a cruiser person myself. The cruiser I was on during my military service had this experimental tracking system that could track a tagged ship even though a mass relay up to ten minutes after it was used." </p>
<p>Kiara snickered as he went on to tell her about how his captain tracked a batarian slaver across two systems until he led them straight to their base.</p>
<p>"Wow and I thought I had an active career."</p>
<p>"What about you? Anything that could top that?" Decimus smirked at her, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Kiara smirked back at him and pushed her chair back, lifting her right leg and propping it up on the table. She lifted her pant leg and showed off the sleek metal of her prosthetic. The metal ended halfway up her thigh where the metal connected to her skin.</p>
<p>"During a raid on a red sand distributor base I stepped on a landmine. Took almost a year before I could run without wincing."</p>
<p>Decimus's eyes widened as she revealed her prosthetic. While it was common for turians to be repulsed by scars, Decimus found himself fascinated by them. </p>
<p>"Would Kiara Odell and Decimus Gaius please report to the meeting room," the vi called over the speakers. Kiara sighed as she stood up, shoving the rest of her granola bar into her mouth and tossing out the wrapper. Decimus followed behind, his eyes continued to glance down at her legs. She walked so smoothly with her prosthetic that he wouldn't have known if she didn't show him. He silently wondered if she had any other scars hidden under those pants.</p>
<p>Kiara and Decimus stepped into the meeting room where Decimus was surprised to see his old captain Remun along with head technician Solomon from the human team.</p>
<p>"Ah Odell, perfect timing. Captain Remun and I were just discussing your assignments on the project." Solomon turned on a hologram of the ship's blueprints. The main deck and engine room of the ship was highlighted and enlarged to show the blueprints for both rooms.</p>
<p>"Odell, you will be in charge of instillation of the drive core while Gaius will be installing the systems for the main deck. You'll both not be needed until the framework for the ship is completed but are to remain close for assistance if needed. Dismissed."</p>
<p>Kiara was excited as she looked through the notes Solomon sent to her. She was going to be working with a whole new type of engine! Decimus seemed to be pleased with his assignment as well as they walked through the halls back to their quarters.</p>
<p>"This is gonna be great! I can't wait to get started already!" </p>
<p>Decimus laughed as they stopped outside the turian quarters. He noticed a few of the turians eyeing Kiara and could hear some letting out a warning trill with their subharmonics. Decimus was tempted to tell them to knock it off but Kiara didn't seem to notice or hear them.</p>
<p>"You wanna explore this place tomorrow? I need to know if this place has a gym or if I'm just going to be lapping this place as a workout," Kiara asked, side eyeing the turians that were glaring at her. Great, it's not just some of the humans that aren't too pleased to be working on this.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure. We can go after breakfast," Decimus grinned, mandibles twitching lightly. Kiara grinned back and gave him a playful salute as she walked down to the human's quarters. Decimus ignored the looks thrown his way and went to lay in his bed and check his messages on his omni-tool. He had a big day tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was worried I'm making Kiara's and Decimus's relationship move too fast but I think I'm moving at a pretty good pace for them liking each other. It'll be a loooong time before anyone is saying love here XD.</p>
<p>Enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gym was filled with grunts and pants as Kiara hit the punching bag with all her strength. Decimus stood behind the bag holding it in place while Kiara continued her assault.</p>
<p>"So then Janus bumps into me while I'm trying to install the drive core and I swear if it wasn't for Octavio reminding me I was installing an expensive piece of equipment, I'd have kicked his ass!"</p>
<p>It had been a couple of months since the start of the project and while tensions between both teams had mostly ebbed away into a sort of camaraderie, there were still a few bitter staff members that would pull petty stunts.</p>
<p>"I heard about Janus when in boot camp. He never worked well with others so you're not the only one that wants to deck him." Decimus let go of the bag and reached back to grab her water bottle and passed it to her. Kiara took a large gulp from the bottle as the two of them headed to the showers. While the showers were unisex, it had become a silent agreement that the humans and turians showered at separate times. Only a few humans and turians showered together like Decimus and Kiara who rarely got a chance to talk due to their project locations.</p>
<p>Kiara sighed as the warm water hit her sore muscles. Kiara kept her back to Decimus as she began to wash her hair. Decimus worked on scrubbing the sweat and metal flakes that got between his plates while his team were filing and installing the command board in the CIC. </p>
<p>"I heard we should be done soon. They're bringing in a pilot to test the ship's handling and thinking of a name for her." Kiara looked at Decimus over her shoulder. Even after all these months she couldn't help but admire his figure. She had always been curious about turians and while she had been with asari, humans and the occasional drell, turians had always fascinated her the most.</p>
<p>"See something you like Kiara?" Decimus teased when he noticed her looking at him. It had become routine for the two of them. One would catch the other staring at them and tease them for it.</p>
<p>"I'd like it more if you took my suggestion and get yourself some ink, and no your colony markings don't count," Kiara snickered as she turned off her shower and grabbed her towel. Decimus followed soon after, stepping into the drying pod which used a strong blast of air that would completely dry any water between a turian's plates to avoid bacteria growth.</p>
<p>"I'll do that when you can take a shot of ryncol without gagging."</p>
<p>"Fuck you that only happened once!"</p>
<p>Their laughter as they dressed was cut short when there was the sound of yelling outside the showers. They quickly finished dressing and ran out to see one of the turian engineers, a sweet young boy named Lucius, getting ganged up on by a group of the human technical team.</p>
<p>"Hey hey! Back the fuck off!" Kiara charged at the humans holding Lucius. Decimus yanked the guy that was punching Lucius back and pinned his arms behind his back.</p>
<p>"Let me go you skull faced fuck!" The guy cursed at him. Decimus felt a jolt of pain as the guy slammed his head back which connected with his mandible. Decimus cursed but kept his hold firm. Kiara had shoved one guy and slammed her fist into the other guy's face. </p>
<p>"What is going on here?!" </p>
<p>Everyone froze as Elli Zander strode up to the group with a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>"Timmins, Walker, Rodriguez get back to your quarters." <br/>Decimus let the guy he was holding go as the three men left. Zander then turned her attention to Kiara who was helping up Lucius who quickly left with a glare from Zander.</p>
<p>"Miss Odell, while I cannot punish you like the others since you're a civilian I can give you a warning. Next time something like this happens again you will be removed from the project."</p>
<p>Kiara was shocked and was glad Decimus put a hand on her shoulder or she would have punched the woman.</p>
<p>"Are you serious? Those jackasses were attacking Lucius and I'm the one getting in trouble?!"</p>
<p>Zander just glared at Kiara as Decimus dragged her away. He lead her down the hall until they reached the med bay. The doctor took one look at Kiara's bloody knuckles and grabbed a bottle of medigel for her.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm the one getting punished when those dicks are the ones that should be getting kicked out," Kiara grumbled as they left the med bay while applying the medigel. She could hear Decimus's subvocals trilling in frustration as they headed to the mess hall.</p>
<p>"It'll only be a few more weeks and we'll be done, you'll never see those dicks again," Decimus reassured her though the thought of not getting to see her again once he returned to Palaven had a knot forming in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Hey, when this is over we should get some drinks to celebrate,' Kiara suggested with a grin. "There's this new levo/dextro bar that I've been dying to visit."<br/>"Sure, I'll be visiting family before leaving so I'll be on the Citadel for a few days." Decimus had to stop his subvocals from showing his excitement at her offer. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>The emergency alarms blared as the drive core began to overheat. Kiara slammed her hand on the communication terminal in frustration.<br/>"Commander Zander the drive core can't take much more! Deactivate the stealth drive!"<br/>She could hear Chief engineer Octavio Tatum curse behind her.</p>
<p>"That's it, I'm hitting the emergency release." The turian typed in a few keys and activated the emergency cooling release. The alarm shut off as Tatum marched up to the CIC with Kiara following close behind.</p>
<p>"Zander! What the hell were you thinking?! The core could have blown if it wasn't cooled in another minute!"<br/>Anderson quickly stepped between the two as a few humans from the main crew reached for their weapons.</p>
<p>"Stand down people. Zander, Tatum is right, we shouldn't have pushed the stealth system so hard on her first flight," Anderson looked at Zander who glared at Tatum.</p>
<p>"This is my ship. I will not have some bird tell me how to run it."</p>
<p>Kiara saw red but before she could take a step, one of the other engineers made a move to attack Zander which triggered every soldier to raise their guns and point at the turians.</p>
<p>"I want these aliens off my ship as soon as we dock on the Citadel." Zander commanded as Anderson and admiral Wright tried to get the soldiers to stand down. In the end the soldiers wouldn't stand down until every turian was cuffed and restricted to the lower floor. Kiara watched as every turian was shackled, including Decimus, and dragged away.</p>
<p>Kiara made her way down to the lower deck a few hours later. She tried to enter the cargo area where the turians were being held but was stopped by a guard.<br/>"No one is allowed past this point," he said with a sneer as he glared down at Kiara.</p>
<p>"Stand down soldier, she has my permission to enter." Anderson said as he stepped up behind Kiara. She always knew Anderson had a soft spot for her and Shepard since they joined the Alliance. She tried not to smirk at the guard as she stepped inside and ran over to where she saw Decimus was sitting on the floor. Decimus looked up, mandibles twitching into a small smile.</p>
<p>"Hey, not the best way to start the day huh?" Decimus chuckled as Kiara sat down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, unable to crack a smile at this situation.</p>
<p>"This isn't fair, you did nothing wrong." She mumbled as she looked down at her shoes. She felt a blunted claw hook under her chin and lift her head up to look at Decimus. Up this close, Kiara could see flecks of green in his eyes.</p>
<p>"This isn't going to stop me from taking you out for that drink. Even if I have to break out of c-sec and sneak through the air ducts I'm gonna make sure you get that drink."</p>
<p>Kiara snorted, looking away as she laughed lightly. Decimus could see her cheeks redden as she placed a hand on his leg.</p>
<p>"Have you been watching Fleet and Flotilla again? Because that sounds like something that would be in that show."</p>
<p>Decimus placed a hand over hers.</p>
<p>"Nah, this was Celestial Maidens. An asari pirate finds ways to meet up with her human lover who is the daughter of a company leader the asari steals from."</p>
<p>Kiara laughed as Decimus began to tell her about the first few episodes, convinced he'd get her interested in watching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I really have to stop thinking ahead because I'm already thinking about what would happen to these two in ME 2 while I haven't even finished this one! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decimus grunted as he was pushed out of the ship along with the rest of the turian crew. He joined Lucius in the back of a c-sec hovercar and flicked his mandible in a grin when he recognized the driver.</p>
<p>"Vakarian! You're a sight for sore eyes."</p>
<p>Garrus looked over his shoulder at Decimus and returned his grin. If there was one good thing about mandatory military service it was that Decimus got to meet Garrus Vakarian. Since bootcamp, Decimus and Garrus went through most of their military service together. Decimus might as well be another member of the Vakarians while Garrus was another Gaius.</p>
<p>"Can't just visit the Citadel to say hello anymore? Do you need a police escort?"</p>
<p>Decimus chuckled as the car pulled away and drove down to the c-sec office. After parking Garrus unlocked both of their handcuffs and let them out.</p>
<p>"No charges were pressed, we were told to take you away just to make that captain feel better so you two are free to go," Garrus explained, walking into the office with Decimus following behind while Lucius decided to leave.</p>
<p>"Tell me your shift is almost over. I got some things I want to talk to you about." Decimus couldn't keep himself from letting out a pleased chirp which made Garrus pause and look back at his friend. </p>
<p>"Give me a second to clock out and we can talk about what caused that," Garrus said, mandibles flaring in an amused grin. He's never heard Decimus make a sound like that since they teens and Decimus found an issue of Fornax. Garrus quickly clocked out and followed Decimus out onto the hall, passing an advertisement holo promoting the newest Blasto movie.</p>
<p>"So, where have you been these past months? I started missing your messages about the newest omni-tool upgrade," Garrus teased, nudging his side which earned him a punch to the arm.</p>
<p>"First off that upgrade was well worth the messages. Second, I've been working on this project that just finished yesterday,"  Decimus smiled lightly. "Also I met this very interesting woman while working. I'm taking her out for a few drinks later."</p>
<p>Garrus's browplate rose in surprise when Decimus pulled up a photo of Kiara on his omni-tool.</p>
<p>"Huh, never pegged you for having an interest in humans," Garrus mused, eyeing Kiara's curly hair and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose.</p>
<p>"Haven't been with one but I know a guy from Cipritine that has been and apparently the things they can do with their mouths is amazing," Decimus mused, looking at Kiara's photo. She had a slight pout and soft looking lips that made him wonder how they'd feel around his-</p>
<p>"Decimus!"</p>
<p>Decimus and Garrus jumped and Decimus quickly shut off his omni-tool as Kiara ran up to the two turians with a grin.</p>
<p>"Hey, hope you don't mind if we get some drinks early. I've been reinstated and will be shipping off tomorrow."</p>
<p>Decimus's mandibles pressed against his face as he tried to hold back a disappointed trill. He had hoped they could see each other a bit before he left for Palaven but he'd take even just a bit of time with her.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, you don't mind if my buddy Garrus joins do you?" He gestured to Garrus with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>"Of course he can come! The more the merrier!" Kiara grinned and looked at Garrus. "Kiara Odell, Alliance Marines."</p>
<p>"Garrus Vakarian, c-sec." Garrus smiled as the three of them made their way to the bar led by Kiara. "I heard you're the one that kept Decimus company during that project he was on."</p>
<p>Decimus gave a warning thrum at Garrus. If he said or did something to embarrass him in front of Kiara he'd probably hit Garrus.</p>
<p>"I think it was more like he kept me from beating up everyone," she looked at Decimus with a smirk. "Did you tell him about the time I took down Cicero?"</p>
<p>Decimus grinned as they entered and sat at the bar. Kiara ordered a whiskey sour while Garrus and Decimus ordered a turian brandy.</p>
<p>"You should have seen it. This guy insulted Kiara and she challenged him to a fight. She's like two feet shorter than him and I'm pretty sure only three people betted on her but she took him down by wearing him down by dodging and kicking!"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure my leg still has some dents from where I kicked him." Kiara mused, lifting her pant leg to check her prosthetic. When Garrus noticed her prosthetic he got a grin on his face that Decimus always knew meant trouble.</p>
<p>"Did you know Decimus likes women with scars? He goes crazy for them."</p>
<p>Decimus was tempted to kick Garrus off his seat when he heard Kiara chuckle.</p>
<p>"Oh really? I didn't peg you as a scar guy."</p>
<p>Decimus wished the krogan drinking at the other end of the bar would start a bar fight; anything to interrupt this conversation.</p>
<p>"Uh well yeah, it's not that big a thing. I just think they're interesting…"</p>
<p>Decimus didn't know how to feel about the smirk Kiara was giving him.</p>
<p>"Oh really? So does that mean I shouldn't invite you to my place and show you where some other scars are?" Kiara winked, biting her lip lightly. She definitely caught Decimus staring at her lips. Before Decimus could reply Garrus got up from his seat, taking out his credit chit to pay for his drink. </p>
<p>"And that's my cue to get out of here. It was nice to meet you Kiara but I have a case I'm working on that I must get back to." With that Garrus made his way out of the bar, leaving Decimus to think of his next move.</p>
<p>"So uh, is that offer still open?" Decimus gave her a slight smile, keeping himself from humming nervously. Kiara grinned and waved over the bartender.</p>
<p>"Of course, let's get one more drink and then we can get out of here."</p>
<p>Decimus grinned and nodded to the bartender. </p>
<p>"One horosk and a ryncol."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pounding of his head is what woke Decimus up. He groaned as he opened his eyes and artificial sunlight shone through the window and into his eyes. He rolled onto his other side and buried his face into a pillow. </p><p>A pillow that smelled like metal and lilies.</p><p>
  <i>Deft fingers run along his fringe as his mouth plates brushed against a soft neck, inhaling the scent of metal and lilies.</i>
</p><p>Decimus quickly sat up at the memory, groaning as the sudden movement made his hangover worse. A quick look around showed him that he wasn't in the hotel room he booked. The room was as messy as a minimally furnished room could be; a few clothes on the floor, a table against the wall with metal parts and tools scattered across the surface. Decimus noticed a couple of items on the nightstand next to the bed and picked up a picture frame.</p><p>The photo showed Kiara with much shorter hair, more in line with usual military standards, standing with a taller woman in a similar uniform. Both were saluting and smiling pinned to Kiara's uniform was a medal he'd never seen on Alliance soldiers. It was a purple similar to his markings and the medal itself was shaped like a heart. </p><p>He was so focused on the medal it took him a moment to notice the Kiara in the photo was holding crutches and her right pant leg was pinned up due to her missing leg.</p><p>"That was taken two years ago when I was discharged from the hospital after recovering from that landmine."</p><p>Decimus jumped and looked over at the doorway where Kiara was leaning against the door frame. She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun and was wearing a new Alliance uniform. She smiled at Decimus and walked over, holding out a glass of water and a bottle of medicine that Decimus knew right away was dextro based painkillers.</p><p>"As tempting as it would be to watch you lay in my bed longer, I'll be shipping out in a few hours and I don't know when I'm coming back." Her smile faltered as Decimus took the painkillers and downed half the glass of water. He could barely remember what happened last night. Judging by waking up without clothes and with a pounding headache he could estimate they probably slept together but he couldn't remember the details.</p><p>"Hey Kiara, do you remember what happened last night? I remember ordering drinks but the rest is blurry."</p><p>Kiara chuckled, surprising him by moving to straddle his lap.</p><p>
  <i> Kiara moaned as she rode him. He let his claws trace her spine which made her back arch as she moaned his name.</i>
</p><p>Decimus shivered at the memory as Kiara wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and let out a content purr when she ran her fingers under his fringe.</p><p>"My memory is a little fuzzy but I definitely remember you leaving me unable to move for a few hours afterwards." Kiara snickered when she heard a stutter in his purring. Her smile fell a bit as she fell silent.</p><p>"Listen, I don't know what to call this but if you're ever on the Citadel again I'd like to do this again." </p><p>Decimus grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, chuckling when she gasped after giving her neck a playful nip.<br/>
"I've been looking at a job on the Citadel for a while now so I'd definitely not complain if this happened again."</p><p>Kiara grinned and trailed her nails over the back of his head in a way that had his groin plates shifting.</p><p>"Unless you want a torn uniform you might wanna stop now." He mumbled against her neck, enjoying her shiver as his breath ghosted across her skin.</p><p>"Just giving you something to remember me by," she mumbled, reluctantly pushing herself up and off him. She pulled up her omni-tool and sent him the code to her apartment door. "Here's the code to my apartment, make sure to lock up when you leave." </p><p>Decimus nodded, getting up to get dressed as Kiara smoothed out her uniform and grabbed her duffle bag. She gave Decimus another smile before heading out of her room and out of her apartment, calling Anderson to let him know she was on her way to the Normandy.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this. You know how my feelings are Jane." Kiara leaned against the lockers while Shepard changed into her armor. "Last time I had a bad feeling I had two legs."</p><p>Shepard chuckled as she grabbed her pistol and strapped it to her hip. </p><p>"It's just a quick check and we'll be back. Plus we'll have Nihlus down there too."<br/>
Kiara huffed, still not liking the idea of Shepard going planetside with just Alenko and Jenkins. She wanted to go with her but Anderson wanted her to train Adams to be the chief engineer in her place.<br/>
"Fine but if anything happens you owe me an "I told you so" lunch when we get back to the Citadel."</p><p>Shepard laughed as they walked to the elevator. "Fine but it's just a quick mission, what could go wrong?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure my mom said the same thing when my dad didn't wear a condom on their wedding night."</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Shepard groaned as she woke up in the med bay. The last thing she remembered was pushing Kaiden out of the way of the beacon and seeing a flash of images in her head.</p><p>"I knew I should have gone with! I swear Kaiden if she doesn't wake up I'll end you!"<br/>
"Miss Odell I'll ask you to refrain from verbally assaulting Mr Alenko in my med bay."</p><p>Shepard slowly sat up to see Kiara glaring at Kaiden. As soon as she noticed Shepard was awake she ran over to her side.</p><p>"You alright Janey? You had all of us worried."</p><p>"All of us or just you?"</p><p>"Mostly me but that's not the point."</p><p>Kiara helped Shepard slowly stand up and helped her out of the med bay after getting cleared by Chakwas.</p><p>"We're heading back to the Citadel to talk to the council about what happened. They'll be sending Nihlus and Jenkins' bodies back to their families."</p><p>Shepard felt a lump form in her throat. She couldn't help but think if she insisted Nihlus stay with the group or had Kiara join the team then maybe they'd both be still alive.</p><p>"Alright, I'll take Kaiden and Ashley with me to confirm what we saw." Shepard sat down and let Kiara make her a cup of tea.<br/>
"I'm coming with this time. I love you Janey but I'm not letting you outta my sight for a few days."</p><p>Shepard couldn't help but laugh as Joker's voice announced they'll be reaching the Citadel in a few hours.</p><p>"Fine just try not to curse out the council or anything."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Decimus watched as Garrus paced back and forth waiting for commander Shepard to arrive. While he admired Garrus's stubbornness he didn't see how the commander would help when the report they heard said she never witnessed Saren herself.</p><p>"Garrus! I knew I'd find you here." </p><p>Executor Pallin approached the two men with a scowl on his face. Decimus groaned and watched the two argue. His attention was soon drawn to a group approaching the courtyard. He couldn't help a pleased hum from escaping his throat when he saw Kiara approaching along with Shepard and two other humans. Garrus quietly growled as Pallin left but quickly calmed down when he noticed Shepard approaching. He could see Kiara looked tense but when she noticed Decimus he could see her relax just a bit, giving him a slight smile.</p><p>"Commander the council is waiting for us," Kaiden piped up. He could almost feel Kiara glaring at him. Ever since returning from the last mission Kiara has been sticking to Shepard's side and would glare at him if he even looked Shepard's way.</p><p>"Right," Shepard looked over at Kiara, noticing her and Decimus looking at each other. "Kiara, why don't you stay here."<br/>
Kiara whipped her head to look at Shepard. "Not happening with Alenko with you."</p><p>Shepard could almost feel Kaiden's indignation and raised a hand to signal him to calm down. "It'll be quick and I know you haven't eaten anything since I woke up so grab something to eat and we'll meet back up after the meeting."</p><p>Kiara was about to protest when Decimus placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"C'mon, there's a place nearby I think you'll like."</p><p>Kiara let Decimus lead her away while Garrus went to follow another lead he had.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>"So then Alenko comes in carrying Jane and tells us Jenkins was killed by the geth, Saren murdered Nihlus and something happened to Jane thanks to that damn Prothean beacon!" Kiara explained as she finished her third burrito. She didn't care if Decimus watched her stress eat; she was worried about everything that happened with Shepard and the mission.</p><p>"Wow, what's going to happen now?" </p><p>Decimus asked as he took a bite of his dextro version of a burrito. It was a different taste than what he was used to but it wasn't bad, he'd have to look for more human inspired dishes.</p><p>"No idea, that's why Jane went to see the council," Kiara was about to take a bite of her nachos when she noticed Shepard approaching with Garrus, a krogan and a quarian behind her. "Speak of the devil and she'll come with a possy."</p><p>Decimus turned to look, raising an eyebrow plate at Garrus who looked way too smug.</p><p>"Kiara, Gaius, head to the Normandy. I've been given Spectre rank and we're going after Saren."</p><p>Decimus and Kiara stared at each other confused for a few moments after Shepard passed by before shooting out of their chairs, making sure to grab the rest of their food as they chased after Shepard.</p><p>"Hold up Janey! You can't just drop that and walk away like a hump and dump!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah so I was so tempted to save Nihlus because this is my story and I can do what I want but then I thought I could use it for the idea I have for a drell oc/human of fic I've been thinking of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying not to rush through the me1 storyline but man I can't wait until we get to the me2 storyline because that's when things are gonna pick up!</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decimus stuffed the few things he brought with him in his footlocker. Luckily he was able to finish repairing his drone Hermes before working on the Normandy so he won't be completely useless on this mission. Him and Garrus took up cots on the lower level to avoid the whispers from the human crew though Wrex warned them both he's a loud snorer. Decimus thought the krogan was joking until lights out.</p>
<p>Wrex snored like a chainsaw and collapsing building had a loud love child with an atomic explosion.</p>
<p>Decimus didn't know how Garrus could sleep through the noise. He assumed Tali and Kiara were sleeping soundly in the engine room. With a tired groan, Decimus rolled out of his cot and decided he'd run some system diagnostics until he passed out upstairs. When he walked into the mess hall to grab himself a drink he was surprised to see Shepard still awake and going over a few holopads scattered across the table along with a cup of coffee and a half eaten meal.</p>
<p>"Commander, I didn't think you'd be up at this hour." </p>
<p>Shepard looked up from her holopad, giving a nod to Decimus as he made himself a cup of kava.</p>
<p>"Still going over everything the council sent me. We're heading to Artemis Tau to look for Matriarch Benezia's daughter first to see if Liara has any information on her mother's reason for working with Saren."</p>
<p>Decimus nodded, taking a sip of his kava as he sat down across from Shepard. While he was grateful to be on the Normandy, he still wondered why Shepard wanted him on her team.</p>
<p>"Commander, forgive me if I sound rude but why am I here? I'm a technician, not a soldier."</p>
<p>Shepard paused, placing her holopad down and looking at Decimus.</p>
<p>"Honestly? I felt like this ship needed at least one turian from the project on the ship. While I trust the team we have now, I felt it was only appropriate to have the turian that helped program the ship's navigation and VI on the ship in case we needed help."</p>
<p>If turians could blush he would probably be blushing from Shepard's praise. It was true that he spent many a sleepless night installing and programming the ship's VI but he didn't think it was that impressive.</p>
<p>"Also, Kiara wouldn't stop talking about you."</p>
<p>Decimus almost choked on his Kava which made Shepard chuckle. </p>
<p>"Wait what? What did she say?"</p>
<p>"That I'm not going to tell," Shepard smirked lightly as she collected her holopads. "I'd recommend getting some sleep, we'll be reaching the mass relay soon and I have an idea which system Liara is in."</p>
<p>"Yeah because I can definitely get some sleep after finding that out." Decimus mumbled, glaring at his cup of kava as if it's the cup's fault for everything.</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>Kiara tried to hold in her laughter as Liara explained how she got trapped. Decimus stood by her side ready to cover her mouth if she made a sound. He was glad Liara couldn't hear them whispering</p>
<p>"Don't do it."</p>
<p>"But it's funny."</p>
<p>"The poor woman is stuck and the geth are after her, she doesn't need you laughing."</p>
<p>"But it's funny!"</p>
<p>Shepard cleared her throat to get their attention.</p>
<p>"Spread out and see if we can find a way to get through."</p>
<p>Kiara broke away from the group to laugh in a corner while Decimus summoned his drone to begin a sweep of the area. While his drone scanned he went over to the mining laser he noticed when they first arrived.</p>
<p>"If we can fire this up we could probably blast a hole under the field." He informed Shepard as his drone returned, sending the code to the laser it found to his omni-tool.</p>
<p>"Good idea, do you think you can get this working?" Shepard asked while Kiara ran up to rejoin the group.</p>
<p>"Let me handle this, I've repaired a couple of these bad boys and know how to get it running." Kiara offered as she stepped up to the controls. Decimus sent her the code and with a few buttons the machine roars to life.</p>
<p>And immediately fires into the ground, carving a path into the ruins.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ!" Kiara yelped as she quickly shut the machine down. "Who was the unlicensed cumquat that used this last?! They turned this off in the middle of a dig!"</p>
<p>"Worry about that later," Shepard gestured for them to move as she readied her rifle. "That blast will have alerted anyone looking for Liara so we need to move."</p>
<p>Kiara and Decimus followed Shepard down the blast track and took the elevator up to where Liara was still trapped. Kiara quickly freed Liara while Decimus helped her regain her balance. A rumble from above made Kiara curse.</p>
<p>"This place is ready to fall apart. Let's get outta here before this place comes down!"</p>
<p>The group quickly ascended on the elevator where they were met with a krogan with a group of geth. Before the krogan could say anything Kiara blasted him and a couple of nearby geth back with a blast of biotics.</p>
<p>"We don't have time for your shit ugly! Decimus, take Liara and run." Kiara shot at the geth with her pistol. Decimus grabbed Liara's wrist and dragged her past the krogan and geth. He released his drone to cover their retreat as he urged Liara up the scaffolding ramp. As soon as they were close to the exit he pushed Liara ahead of him and urged her to keep going.</p>
<p>"I'm going back for Kiara and Shepard, get outside and wait for the Normandy."</p>
<p>He didn't wait for Liara's answer and sprinted back down the scaffolding. The rumbles were getting worse which only made him run faster. When he reached the elevator he could see Shepard and Kiara were pinned down by the remaining geth. Even from where he stood he could see the shield Kiara was keeping up was fading quickly. He sent his drone to attack two of the geth while he aimed his pistol and fired at the third. With the geth distracted Shepard was able to catch Kiara as she collapsed after dropping her shield.</p>
<p>"Let's go!" Shepard cried, letting Decimus pick Kiara up and race to the exit. They were able to reach the exit just as the ceiling collapsed. They quickly boarded the Normandy and Decimus headed straight to the med bay, surprising Chakwas with his sudden appearance.</p>
<p>"Kiara collapsed while fighting the geth. I think she might have overused her biotics." Decimus explained as he laid her on one of the beds. Chakwas quickly scanned Kiara and checked her implants.</p>
<p>"You're correct, she overused her amps which caused her to faint. She just needs some rest and a large meal when she wakes up." </p>
<p>Decimus nodded, looking down at Kiara. "Would it be alright if I stay until she wakes up?"</p>
<p>"Of course, I'll inform the commander of Kiara's status." Chakwas grabbed her holopad and left the med bay while Decimus dragged a chair close to Kiara's bed.</p>
<p>"You really had me worried there. I never would have expected you were a biotic." Decimus said, gently taking Kiara's hand and pressing his mouthplate to the back of her hand. Even with the smell of eezo surrounding her he could smell that familiar scent of metal and lilies.</p>
<p>"You're just full of surprises huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find a commission I got of Decimus made by the lovely pastelideas if you follow this link! (Sorry I don't know how to put pics in AO3 XD)</p><p>https://pastelideas.tumblr.com/post/620766391259283456/commission-for-mass-effect-tales-of-their-mass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiara's head pounded as she woke up. She cursed as she slowly sat up and looked around. She recognized the Normandy med bay and noticed Tali sitting nearby.</p><p>"If you're my nurse then I must have done something right. Now where's my sponge bath?" Kiara snickered. Ever since Tali joined her and Kiara had become fast friends talking over mechanics. Tali had gotten used to her play flirting real quick after the first few pickup lines.</p><p>"I think you should ask your boyfriend for that instead of me." Tali replied without looking up from her holopad.</p><p>"Boyfriend? Since when did I get one of those?" Kiara's stomach growled when she smelled the plate of food on the table next to her bed. She happily began to eat while Tali moved her seat closer to Kiara.</p><p>"So you and Decimus aren't together? You could have fooled me. He barely left your side while you were out."</p><p>Kiara paused mid bite. He stayed with her while she was unconscious? If it wasn't for the fact she needed to eat to regain her energy, she would probably have lost her appetite.</p><p>"Where is he now?</p><p>"I think he's talking to Joker on the main deck."</p><p>Once Kiara finished her meal she made her way up to the main deck. She nodded at Shepard who was looking over the galaxy map. She could hear Decimus and Joker cracking jokes as she walked up to him.</p><p>"Hey Joker can I steal Decimus from you for a bit?" Kiara asked, making Decimus jump in surprise.</p><p>"Well look who's up. Yeah sure, I need to think of some more jokes anyway."</p><p>Kiara grabbed Decimus's arm and dragged him away. She led him into the meeting room and turned on him as soon as the doors closed.</p><p>"Are you falling for me?" Kiara asked, making Decimus make a surprised trill from his subvocals.</p><p>"Where did this come from?!"</p><p>"Just answer the question."</p><p>Decimus's mandibles were pressed against his face as he looked away.</p><p>"I might have started feeling something more for you."</p><p>Kiara sighed, she hoped that this wouldn't happen.</p><p>"Listen, I'll tell you now that I'm not dating material."</p><p>"Why would you say that?" Decimus reached out to take her hand but she stepped back and out of his reach. </p><p>"There's a reason why I just have friends with benefits and not a relationship."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Talk to Jane. I can't talk about it." Kiara quickly walked out leaving Decimus to watch her leave. He walked out of the meeting room and went to Shepard.</p><p>"Commander, could I speak to you for a moment alone?" </p><p>Shepard looked up from the galaxy map and at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Um, it's about Kiara."</p><p>A look of recognition passed over Shepard's face.</p><p>"Joker, set course for Noveria. I'll be in my cabin."</p><p>"You got it commander."</p><p>She gestured for Decimus to follow her as she headed down to her cabin. She didn't speak until they were in her cabin.</p><p>"Alright, what do you need to know?"</p><p>"Why doesn't she want anyone dating her."</p><p>Shepard sighed, a hand moving to rub her temple. "It's not that she doesn't want to date, she doesn't trust anyone that wants to be with her."</p><p>"How come?" </p><p>"Do you know about what happened to the human colony Mindoir?"</p><p>Decimus nodded, not liking where this was going.</p><p>"Kiara and I were the only survivors of the raid. I found a place to hide but Kiara was taken. She was one of the people tortured in front of Alliance Marines who were pinned down and unable to reach us to help. When she was finally saved she wouldn't go anywhere without me for months and frequently had night terrors. She still suffers from them and has dealt with multiple partners break it off when they couldn't handle her during an episode."</p><p>While Shepard couldn't hear it Decimus was growling softly with his subvocals. If he ever found out the identity of any of her previous partners he'd probably call them a coward for leaving her at her weakest point.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to show her I wouldn't do that?"</p><p>Shepard smiled slightly. "Take it slow and just keep being you. If she lashes out just take it. She talks big and says things she doesn't mean when overwhelmed or upset but it's never true. If you hear her having a night terror try to comfort her or get me."</p><p>Decimus nodded, turning to leave when Shepard stopped him.</p><p>"Also if you ever hurt her I'll break your legs and all that protective friend stuff." She said with a laugh. Decimus laughed lightly but something told him she wouldn't hesitate to feed him his mandibles if he ever hurt Kiara.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Kiara cursed as she dodged another blast from one of the asari commandos. Her head was starting to kill her the longer they fought. Behind her Shepard, Kaiden and Liara fought to take down Benezia. </p><p>"Not to sound like a bitch or anything but I could use a hand here!" </p><p>She smirked when she heard a roar from Wrex and rolled out of the way to let him charge down two of the commandos. When the third commando dropped she knew Tali had taken care of her.</p><p>"And Jane said two teams would be overkill. Remind me to tell her I was right." Kiara and her team rejoined Shepard right after Benezia died. Both groups were amazed to see the living rachni queen. Kiara ignored the group arguing about if the queen should live or die and walked over to Shepard.</p><p>"What are you thinking Janey?" She could see Shepard was contemplating as she stared at the rachni queen.</p><p>"I don't think she deserves to die. From the sound of it, something made the rachni act differently."</p><p>"It's your call, whatever you decide you know I'll support you."</p><p>Shepard nodded, hand hovering over the release switch before hitting it. On the way back to the Normandy, Wrex continued to voice his displeasure at Shepard's choice.</p><p>"I still think that was a stupid decision." Wrex grumbled from the back of the group.</p><p>"And I think you guys have two balls too many but you don't hear me complaining." Kiara replied, flipping him off when he started to grumble again.</p><p>"You humans have the strangest insults, am I supposed to be intimidated by that?" Wrex snorted as Kiara looked back to glare at him.</p><p>"More like an invitation to suck my nonexistent dick or shut the hell up."</p><p>Wrex let out a booming laugh as they boarded the Normandy. "I like the quad on this one! You would have made a good krogan. Too bad you're too squishy."</p><p>"You call this squishy?" Kiara lifted her shirt after removing her armor to show her toned stomach.</p><p>"I'm not asking why Kiara is taking her clothes off in front of Wrex." Decimus stated when he saw the scene he just walked into. While Shepard went to take the call from the council Kiara and Decimus headed to the dining hall. While Kiara was making herself a sandwich, Decimus was hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"You know it's really hard to move when you're doing this," she stated, a hint of a smile on her lips. Decimus just purred and hugged her tighter.</p><p>"Too bad. I'm not moving."</p><p>"Would you two do that somewhere else?"</p><p>Both looked over to see Ashley rolling her eyes at them. Decimus saw Kiara smirk and knew immediately she was up to something.</p><p>"Do what? You mean this?"</p><p>She turned around and surprised Decimus by tugging him down and pressing her lips to his mouthplates. He knew it was just to tease Ashley but he was going to savor the feeling of her lips while he can. His purr deepened as he pulled her closer and tried not to chuckle when he heard Ashley gag.</p><p>"You two are disgusting." Ashley scoffed, getting up and heading for the lower deck. Kiara snickered as she pulled away from Decimus. </p><p>"I hope you know I didn't mean anything with that kiss. I just wanted to piss her off."</p><p>"If you kiss me like that you can piss off whoever you want." Decimus replied with a silly grin that made his mandibles flutter. Kiara rolled her eyes and slipped out of his arms so she could go eat with Jane. It was then Decimus noticed Garrus was standing at the other end of the hall looking at him with a raised brow.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you act this way with a woman before." Garrus mused as he walked over. Decimus shrugged as he grabbed himself a drink. </p><p>"Probably because I don't see her as a one night stand. I really care about her."</p><p>"I'm not judging your taste in women, I just don't see the appeal of a human."</p><p>"So you're telling me you weren't checking out the commander last week?"</p><p>Garrus tensed, "I was impressed with her negotiating skills, nothing more."</p><p>Decimus chuckled, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by. "You keep telling yourself that."</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"You know Jane when I said our next mission should be to the beach, this isn't what I meant."</p><p>Kiara leaned against the wheel of the mako as Shepard went over Kirrahe's plan. </p><p>"I'll join the second team. You're needed to arm the bomb." Ashely spoke up. Kiara rolled her eyes as Ashley and Kaiden argued on who should go with Kirrahe.</p><p>"How about this, I'll go with Ashley and Decimus can go with Shepard. He can help break into the base and I can provide backup."</p><p>Shepard nodded, "just be careful I want you both back in one piece."</p><p>Kiara smirked giving Shepard a mock salute as she went over her weapons. Once she was ready she walked over to Wrex to see how he was doing.</p><p>"How're you holding up big guy?"</p><p>Wrex grunted, "you better hope Shepard is right about this."</p><p>"Trust me, I know Jane and she would do everything in her power to find a proper cure if she could."</p><p>Wrex let out a snort, side eyeing her. "What about you? Do you think the krogan deserve a cure for the genophage."</p><p>Kiara didn't look at him as she stared at the waves lapping at the shore. "As someone who can't have kids I know that I'd give anything to be able to have a child."</p><p>Wrex hummed walking past her and pushed his shotgun into her arms.</p><p>"Come back in one piece."</p><p>Kiara smirked as she strapped his shotgun to her back. "I plan to."</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>"Shepard we have geth flyers keeping us from advancing. Anyway you can take care of them?" Ashley called over the comms while Kiara kept watch at the back of the group. </p><p>"Decimus found the fueling station. The flyers have been taken care of."</p><p>"Roger that, move out!" Ashley gestured for the team to move forward. Kirrahe had Kiara advance to the front of the group to begin the frontal assault while his men fired long distance. Ashley watched Kiara's back as she threw herself into the middle of geth and blasted them back with a mix of biotics and Wrex's shotgun. </p><p>"Alright, Ashley and I will go on ahead to regroup with Jane." Kiara gestured to the stairs ahead of them.</p><p>"Alright, our team will retreat to the ships and move out of the blast radius. Good work Williams, Odell." Kirrahe nodded to the women as they ran to the stairs.</p><p>"Y'know, you weren't half bad back there Ash." Kiara commented, looking over her shoulder at Ashley with a grin. Ashley returned her grin and gestured to the shotgun.</p><p>"I could say the same about you. I've never seen a vanguard on the field before but I can see why you guys take the front line."</p><p>"Oh yeah, nothing is more intimidating than an angry vanguard charging at you."</p><p>Kiara's laughter was cut short when a bullet broke through her shields and pierced her side. Ashley quickly pulled Kiara down behind a stack of crates as the geth swarmed from their hiding spots and shot at where the women took cover.</p><p>"Shepard! We're pinned down and Kiara has been shot!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decimus's hands flew over the keys as he worked on breaking through the security lock. The doors slid open allowing Shepard in followed by Tali and Decimus. Decimus's mind was racing over everything they learned. The Reapers were real and Saren was working with them. Right now they had to reach the meeting point to help Kaiden arm the bomb. While things seemed to be going smoothly, he couldn't help but think something bad was about to happen.</p><p>That something appeared just when Kaiden landed with the bomb.</p><p>
  <i>"Shepard! We're pinned down and Kiara has been shot!</i>
</p><p>Decimus could feel his heart drop into his stomach. His gaze immediately focused on Shepard who looked torn as she looked at Kaiden.</p><p>"Ashley what's your location? I'm coming to get you both."</p><p>Shepard quickly looked at Decimus shocked as Ashley gave him their location.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Shepard asked as Decimus readied his pistol.</p><p>"I'm going to retrieve Ashley and Kiara. I should be back before Kaiden finishes arming the bomb." </p><p>"He's right commander, it'll take a few minutes to arm the bomb." Kaiden piped up. Shepard looked between Decimus and Kaiden before nodding.</p><p>"Be quick, as soon as the bomb is armed we need to leave."</p><p>Decimus nodded and took off to Ashley and Kiara's location. He silently prayed as he ran that Kiara was alright. When he reached Ashley he found them pinned down by geth and Kiara was clutching her bleeding side. He shot the approaching geth and sent out his drone to cover him as he ran over to Kiara's side. </p><p>"Can you walk?" He asked. Kiara nodded and let him sling her arm over his shoulder. Once she was standing he urged Kiara to start walking.</p><p>"Ashley come on!" He called back, cursing when his drone was destroyed and the geth returned their focus on them. </p><p>"Take Kiara and go! I'll hold them off." Ashley ducked as the geth fired at her.</p><p>"Are you crazy or stupid? We're not leaving you!" Kiara growled, struggling as Decimus kept her from limping back. She looked up at Decimus in confusion and was shocked to see him looking at Ashley sadly.</p><p>"Are you sure Ashley?"</p><p>"Decimus no! We're not leaving her!"</p><p>Ashley nodded, smiling sadly as she looked at Kiara. "It was a pleasure serving with you Kiara," she looked at Decimus. "Now go!"</p><p>Decimus nodded, tightening his hold on Kiara as he started to drag her away.</p><p>"Let me go! We can't just leave her!" </p><p>Decimus flinched as she continued to hit and kick him all the way to the meeting point. He grew concerned when he saw Shepard carrying Kaiden to the ship but brushed it off to force Kiara on to the ship. Kiara was finally able to free herself after the ship had taken off.</p><p>"You bastard! How could you just leave her?!" Kiara cried, shoving Decimus away from her. Shepard had to step in and hold Kiara back from using her biotics on him.</p><p>"What's going on? What happened to Ashley?" Shepard asked.</p><p>"He left Ashley to die! He saved me and left her to die!"</p><p>Shepard looked back at Decimus with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I encouraged Ashley to retreat with me when I helped Kiara retreat but she insisted to stay behind and hold back the geth while we escaped." Decimus explained, letting out a mournful trill with his subvocals. He wanted Ashley to retreat but if the geth followed and reached the bomb they could have disarmed it before it went off. Shepard nodded in understanding and gently pushed Kiara back away from him.</p><p>"Ashley knew the risks of this mission. You know Decimus would have saved her if he could." Shepard explained which made Kiara scoff and walk off to the engine room. Tali placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder as she walked by.</p><p>"I'll try talking to her Shepard." </p><p>Shepard nodded, watching Tali walk off. She let out a frustrated sigh as Decimus walked over to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry commander, I would have saved her if I could." </p><p>Shepard patted his back. "I know you would have. I'm sorry you had to make that decision. Go rest up, we're heading to the Citadel, the council needs to know what we found out."</p><p>Decimus nodded and left for the mess hall. He sat down with a bottle of water and let out a frustrated sigh. No matter how much he told himself that he did all he could, he still couldn't help but feel like he didn't do enough.</p><p>"Don't think about it too much."</p><p>Decimus jumped, not noticing Garrus had entered the mess hall. Garrus sat down, passing him a dextro nutrition bar as he took a bite of his own.</p><p>"Shepard filled me in on what happened."</p><p>Decimus sighed. "I don't know if I did the right thing."</p><p>"Right or wrong you made a split second decision in a high risk situation. You saved one person when we could have lost both."</p><p>"But what if I could have saved her? Maybe we could have all made it if I just dragged her with."</p><p>"Don't take her words to heart. She's dealing with survivor's guilt."</p><p>Garrus and Decimus turned to see Tali walking over. </p><p>"I've seen it before with teams returning from tech searches after being attacked. The survivors question why they survived while others died."</p><p>"Can I see her?" Decimus asked as he stood up. Tali shrugged and gestured to the engine room.</p><p>"Go ahead, just be prepared to duck. She's working on some repairs."</p><p>Decimus nodded and walked over to the engine room door. He could hear muffled curses from the other side as he walked through to see Kiara repairing one of the consoles.</p><p>"Kiara."</p><p>He immediately ducked when a soldering iron was thrown at him. </p><p>"Go away."</p><p>The door shut behind him as he walked over. He could see her attempting to replace a damaged circuit chip.</p><p>"Here let me help." </p><p>"I got it." Kiara growled, cursing when a spark shocked her. "Fine, if you want to get shocked be my guest."</p><p>Decimus stepped up and opened a diagnostic program in his omni-tool. Kiara leaned against the opposite console and watched him remove the damaged circuit chip and carefully start installing the new chip.</p><p>"Listen, I know nothing I say will help but I didn't want to leave her behind." Decimus said as he soldered the chip in place. He could hear Kiara sigh behind him as he closed the console panel and ran a test to check for any additional problems.</p><p>"I just can't believe we had to leave her. Things were going according to plan then I got shot and everything went to hell."</p><p>"How is your side?"</p><p>"Tali patched me up when she came to talk. I'm gonna have another pretty scar for you but nothing vital was hit."</p><p>He couldn't help but jump slightly when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and her head rest against his back.</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard."</p><p>Decimus chuckled softly, turning around to hold her gently as Kiara's shoulders trembled. He held her as she began to cry, apologizing to both him and Ashley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all I want to apologize to everyone for the sudden hiatus. Between family issues and Covid-19 for a while I lost my urge to write. I could say sudden inspiration came to me but really I saw the Mass Effect Legendary Edition trailer and it made me want to write again XD</p><p>This chapter might not make up for my sudden disappearing act but I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lights out by the time Kiara left the engine room. Decimus insisted on staying with her no matter how many times she threw things at him. Kiara found herself both loving and hating his stubbornness.</p><p>"It's just gonna make it worse when he finally leaves you." She could hear a negative voice in her head whisper as she made her way to Shepard's room. Shepard was laying in her bed reading when Kiara walked in and made a beeline for the bed to curl up next to Shepard. Even though it's been years since Kiara last crawled into Shepard's bed, she was ready when Kiara hugged her and buried her face in her side.</p><p>"What's wrong now?" Shepard asked, gently running her hand through Kiara's hair as she set her book to the side.</p><p>"I know you're going to say I'm a grown ass woman and should be able to deal with this but I can't help it. I don't know what to do about Decimus." Kiara let Shepard sit up enough to let her head rest in Shepard's lap.</p><p>"Well if you're going to answer for me then I don't know what you need me for." Shepard joked, chuckling as Kiara lazily flipped her off. "But seriously, I think Decimus is different from your other relationships, you should give him a chance. Plus I already gave my approval and "hurt her and I'll break you" rant." </p><p>Kiara smiled slightly at Shepard's comment. Shepard always had a way of reassuring Kiara whenever she was feeling conflicted. Though she'd never get rid of the negative thoughts bouncing through her head, she could at least trust her best friend's words. </p><p>"Fine, but if things go tits up then it's your fault." Kiara said, looking up at Shepard with a grin. Shepard rolled her eyes and chuckled as Kiara climbed out of the bed.</p><p>"I'll take that risk. Now go get some sleep, we should reach the relay in a few hours."</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Kiara woke with a start, biting her tongue to hold back a scream that wanted to escape her throat. She could feel her cot was soaked in sweat as she sat up and carefully snuck out of the engine room to not wake Tali. She was used to her usual night terrors but this one was new and worse.</p><p>She was mostly awake after taking a quick shower to wash off the sweat and headed to the dining hall to grab herself an early breakfast. The hall was empty except for one other person; Decimus. She could see him hunched over working on something with his back to her. Whatever he was working on must have all his attention since when Kiara walked up and hugged him from behind he jumped in surprise.</p><p>"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on a turian like that." He said, setting down his tools and turning to look at Kiara.</p><p>"Nevermind that. I didn't know you wore glasses." </p><p>Decimus wore a holovisor in a purple color similar to his markings through the translucent screen she could see a reflection of herself that seemed to show a focus on her lips which made her smirk. Kiara didn't know if turians could blush but if they could she imagined he would be blushing in embarrassment as he turned off the visor.</p><p>"I usually only wear them when I'm working. You just never saw them since you worked in the engine room." He explained as Kiara took a seat next to him. "What are you doing up so early?"</p><p>Kiara's smirk fell as she looked down at her hands. Usually she only talked about her nightmares with Shepard but if she knew Jane then she stayed up late like the insomniac she was and needed her sleep. </p><p>"Had a nightmare and as fun as basting in terror sweat is, I decided to take a shower and have an early start today." She explained, keeping her eyes down. "I'm used to getting them but this was a new one; involving Ashley…and you."</p><p>She jumped slightly when one of Decimus's hands covered hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. Kiara looked up to see he was staring at her, almost urging her to continue with just a look.</p><p>"It was when you dragged me away. Instead of staying behind Ashley followed us. We reached the Normandy but before Ashley could board she was shot. You helped me to the ship and went back to get her but…"</p><p>Her hand moved to lace her fingers between his and gave his hand a squeeze to calm her trembling.</p><p>"You both were overwhelmed by geth and I watched Ashley be shot dead. I woke up just before the same happened to you."</p><p>She didn't resist as Decimus pulled her closer and wrapped his free arm around her. Her thumb idly stroked the back of his hand as he carefully carded his fingers through her hair. She chuckled weakly when his fingers constantly got tangled in her semi-wet curls.</p><p>"I may not be the best at consoling someone but uh, I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything." Decimus admitted, giving up on her hair and resting his hand on her leg. He had seen in a movie once that running a hand through a human's hair was calming but he wasn't prepared for the wild curls of Kiara's hair. She didn't seem to mind though as she looked up at him with a small smile.</p><p>"Well you better start practicing because if you want to be with me then you're going to be dealing with a lot of this."</p><p>Decimus chuckled until her words finally registered to him and his mandibles flared in surprise. </p><p>"Wait, does that mean-"</p><p>Kiara nodded, cheeks reddening as she cupped his cheek, thumb tracing over his markings. She could still hear the voice in the back of her mind saying this was a bad idea but seeing the look of hope in Decimus's eyes silenced the voice.</p><p>"Like I've said I'm not the best at relationships and you're probably going to regret this but I want to try and make this work; if you're still up for it."</p><p>She could feel him almost purring under her palm as he leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead against hers. For a moment Kiara felt all her worries and fears melt away as Decimus placed his hand over hers and spoke with the softest voice she ever heard from him.</p><p>"Nothing could make me regret the way I feel for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>